July One
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Canadà!
1. 2015

**Disclaimer:** _Son personajes de Himaruya Suiza, Austria, Liechtenstein y... el otro. Ese. Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba? Sí, hombre, ese que es como América pero que no es... bueno, América. Lo que sea._

 **July One**

Suena el timbre del departamento de Canadá, él que está... dando de comer a su oso, pide un momento antes de ir a abrir. Y nos da risa Canadá susurrando "un momento" al aire. Bueno, que al final va a abrir.

"Soy yo..." Susurra Lili en el altavoz.

—¡Oh! ¡Sube! —exclama contento y cuelga sin abrirle, poniéndose nervioso y mirando que no haya nada fuera de lugar. Vueeeelve a sonar el timbre. El canadiense parpadea pensando en si será alguien más y maldice porque quería estar a solas con ella un poco, contestando de nuevo.

—Ehm... Canadá... No abriste...

—Ah... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Perdona, perdona! —le abre.

Así que un par de minutos más tarde... Suena la puerta en el apartamento de Canadá mientras este ordena desesperadamente... nada. Porque está todo ordenado y se pone una camiseta de Hockey más _cool_ y se peina un poco.

Tocan nueeeeevamante la puerta y ahí va corriendo a abrir por fin. Y lo siento de verdad... Pero sí, Lili y Suiza le saludan... No sé si Austria se haya unido a la comitiva. Pues sí está. Suiza le habrá dicho "voy a acompañar a Lili... ¿Te quedas/vienes?".

"Es el cumpleaños del muchacho..." le habrá respondido, tratando de no ir, tratando que ninguno de los dos fuera. De hecho, si lo pienso bien, es probable que el helvético le haya insistido que fueran porque a Suiza le agobia que no vean a Canadá.

Así que sí está ahí, porque de seguro insistió en que Suiza no fuera, sin ningún éxito. Y ahora está en plan "la próxima vez le diré a Galia que te lo pida". Fulminación suiza.

La sonrisa de Canadá se tuerce un poco al ver a Suiza.

— _Hallo_ —saluda Lili sonrojada.

—Siento que vengamos sin avisar —el saludo de Suiza.

—Ah, _non, non_ , está bien. Adelante —se aparta de la puerta para dejarles pasar.

Suiza asiente un poco y le hace un gesto a Austria para que pase detrás de Liechtenstein. Lili sonríe pasando al lado de Canadá con cierta cara de circunstancias porque desde luego habría preferido venir sola.

Canadá la mira y se humedece los labios y bueno, igual siempre es Francia el único que le llama por la noche o al día siguiente si se acuerda, todos los demás siempre le felicitan por el cumpleaños de América, incluso Seychelles e Inglaterra, así que bueno, esto es una mejora considerable.

— _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ —felicita Liechtenstein muy formalmente en cuanto entran a la sala.

— _Merci_ —leve gesto de la cabeza.

Suiza mira a su alrededor y carraspea un poco sentándose en el sillón largo, como cada vez suponiendo que Austria se sentará en el individual.

Austria se acerca a felicitar a Canadá con un suave gesto de cabeza. Todo es suave con Canadá, Austria, mientras no juegues Hockey. Claro, Canadá sonríe un poquito, agradecido.

—Ehm... ¿Cómo lo has pasado? —pregunta Liechtenstein a susurritos acercándose a él, queriendo abrazarlo y darle un besito de cumpleaños al menos. Se sonroja un poco sin hacer nada de todo eso.

—B-Bien, muy tranquilo, como siempre. América me ha llamado esta mañana y... bien. ¿Queréis una cerveza?

— _Ja, danke_ , muchacho —asiente Suiza.

—¿Me ayudas? —pide a Liechtenstein para poder ir con ella a la cocina al menos.

—Te ayudo —propone Lili a la vez, sonriendo.

Así que asiente con la cabeza y la hace pasar delante abriéndole la puerta como el caballero que él sí es. La chica le agradece sonriendo. Entra tras ella cerrando un poco la puerta y sonríe un poco tímidamente. En cuanto cierra la puerta, Liechtenstein, con cuidado y suavidad se acerca y le abraza de la cintura.

Él se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe más y le hace un cariñito en la cara, dudando si abrazarla con mucha, mucha fuerza y luego darle un beso de los que quitan el hipo porque está realmente muy contento de verla... pero no lo hace.

—Mi _bruder_ ha dicho de venir él también y yo pensé que... Bueno, quizás no te molestara del todo...

—No me molesta para nada —niega con la cabeza.

—¿No? Estaba preocupada, quería venir yo sola pero él insistió... Y yo sé que se preocupa...

—Bueno, ellos... yo habría preferido que vinieras sola pero, no pasa nada.

—Tiene buena intención y se preocupa por ti.

El americano se humedece los labios y es que... de verdad le interesa lo que le cuentas pero es que...

—... Le gusta que estés acompañado y... —sigue en susurritos daaaandole tiempo para hacer lo que quiere. Venga, Canadá, no seas tímido. Es que sí es tímido así que la escucha ateeeentamente—... le preocupabas, en general, aunque no lo parezca.

—Es... Es muy honorable de su parte.

La sajona le mira y sonríe un poquito, ahora ella humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Tienes algo planeado?

—Quiero decir, quizás no tendría porque hacerlo pero lo hace y... —se le corta el parloteo nervioso y niega—. Siempre paso este día en casa tranquilo —esperando a que alguien venga a verme o me llame como mínimo.

—Podemos preparar un pastel si quieres —propone sonriendo un poquito—. Tengo unas recetas de _Österreich_ que me salen muy buenas.

— _Oui!_ —la abraza un poco más. Ella sonríe contenta y le aprieta.

—Pero antes, tenemos que darte un regalo.

—¡Ah! ¿Además hay un regalo? —le brillan un poco los ojos rezando "queseaqueSuizayAustriaselargan,queseaqueselargan".

—Es tu cumpleaños y he convencido a mi _Bruder_ de que me dejara comprarte algo, y accedió al final. Ven, sirvamos las cervezas y vamos a la sala a que te lo demos.

No la suelta porque es que quiere su beso, Liechteinstein le mira a la cara. Se sonroja otra vez y traga saliva intentando tomar valor, repitiéndose que no es un cobarde... se le resbalan las gafas y se las tiene que subir ahora. Es tan mono.

La chica sonríe un poco y se sonroja... No se crean que ella no quiere su beso. Canadá cierra los ojos y se acerca un poquito. Ella se pone de puntas y se acerca un pooooco.

Y como no se lo den va a aparecer Suiza.

Se lo dan, se lo dan... lentamente, de manera suaaaaveeee, duuuulce y delicaaadaaaa ¿Qué hay del beso a la James Bond que habías imaginado, Canadá? Aún así a Liechtenstein le gusta mucho, así que sonríe en el beso, levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad mientras le besa.

Y Suiza carraspea sonoramente en la sala. Si nada más carraspea, nadie le hace ni caso. Es incomodito pero tampoco es Britania. De hecho debe estar con ganas de gritar, mirando a Austria y "susurrando"...

—¿Pero qué hacen ahí dentro? —frunce el ceño. Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado—. No, en serio... Están cultivando la cebada o... ¿Qué?

—Deben estar esperando a que se enfríe un poco —decide decirle.

—Claaaaro. Eso o besuqueándose contra la puerta del refrigerador —es lo que yo intentaría estar haciendo de ser ellos dos—. _Liechtensteeeein!_

—Déjala... —pide sonriendo, poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna. El helvético mira la mano, factor completamente distractor. Traga saliva.

—¿Qué no te preocupa que estén haciendo guarradas ahí?

— _Nein_.

—Bien. Tú eres un desvergonzado. Y yo tengo sed.

—No te mueres de sed, nada más eres demasiado controlador, dale cinco minutos, ya bastante es que estemos aquí.

—Pues sí, ya bastante es que hayamos venido como para estar aquí esperando a que vengan —refunfuña—. Y no soy controlador, si realmente lo fuera no habríamos venido aquí gastando una millonada. No le habría comprado un regalo tampoco.

—Si realmente no lo fueras habrías dejado que ella viniera sola.

—Eso no es ser controlador, es estar preocupado y es muy distinto.

—De verdad apreciamos el esfuerzo que haces —suelta de repente, gratuitamente. Suiza parpadea.

—Lo... —es que las cosas gratis suelen ser sospechosas—. ¿Lo... hacen?

El austriaco se encoge de hombros y Suiza desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—Aprecio que... Lo sepan. ¿Has hablado con ella de esto?

—Sé que lo hace.

Se revuelve y mira a la puerta de reojo y es que le entran ANSIAS por no controlar TODO lo que hace.

—Me... Me parece bien que sepa que sí que me esfuerzo. Además el muchacho me cae bien y no entiendo cómo es que a veces le olvida.

—¿Quién?

— _England_.

—Supongo que es bastante discreto.

—Me agrada... —asiente—. A excepción de cuando está toqueteando a Liechtenstein en la cocina. _LIECHTENSTEEEEIN!_

El de anteojos se ríe suavemente con eso y Suiza me lo fulmina.

Y por más que Liechtenstein intenta evitarlo y postergarlo, sale de la cocina sonrojadita y con las cervezas, con Canadá detrás con una bolsa de frituras y un bol para ponerlas.

—Lo siento... —susurra ella poniendo servilletas en la mesa y los vasos con cerveza claaaaara y aguaaaaada sobre ellos. Canadá susurra algo parecido, del mismo color rojo que ella.

—Así que ¿cómo has estado, muchacho?

—B-Bien, _merci_ por venir —asiente amablemente. Suiza asiente también y se gira a Liechtenstein.

—¿Le has dado ya lo que has traído?

— _Nein, Nein_... estábamos... Estaba yo... Esperábamos a salir con ustedes y eso —susurra y se estira para tomar su bolsito.

—Liechtenstein lo compró con sus ahorros —sentencia Suiza... Cual si Lili tuviera seis años.

Canadá vuelve a sonrojarse y a subirse las gafas sonriendo para Liechtenstein, que saca entonces una caja de unos 10 cm y se la extiende, sonrojada por además tener que hacer esto con Austria y Suiza aquí.

— _M-Merci..._ —susurra tomándola y se sonroja pensando si no será una caja de condones, porque uno no crece con Francia sin tener cierto tipo de mente... se sonroja más con ese pensamiento y se dispone a abrirla.

Ya, claro... Condones. Seguro Suiza le permitiría eso... Así que la abre... Y... Suiza muy amablemente le permitió a Lili gastar dinero en un... Reloj.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas sacándolo de la caja, sonriendo.

Evidentemente... _Swiss Made_. Mira qué complaciente Suiza, que le vende a Lili un reloj. Suiza no mira a Austria... Ejem.

—¿Te gusta? Yo lo elegí y es muy bueno, nunca va a fallarte.

Austria está mirando la cara que pone Canadá mientras este se lo prueba pensando que le gustaría tomar a Liechtenstein de la cintura, acercársele al oído y decirle que ahora va a pensar en ella cada vez que mire la hora... pero nada más asiente tímidamente.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito tímidamente también y extiende un poco una mano para enseñarle cualquier característica minúscula del reloj, y aprovechar para tomarle la muñeca suavemente. Traga saliva y mira a su hermano.

—Vamos a preparar uno de los pasteles que suele preparar _Herr_ _Österreich_... —susurra y luego mira a Austria un poco suplicante.

Por supuesto Canadá se deja, escuchándola con atención y Austria levanta las cejas y hace un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Pensaba que... Mientras se prepara... ¿Han visto el día tan claro? Quizás podrían ir a la _CN Tower_ y tener una bonita vista de Toronto desde ahí...

—¡Ah! —Canadá asiente—. Las vistas son preciosas.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Liechtenstein con una de esas caras de hermano mayor. Austria piensa que eso está siendo un poco demasiado obvio.

—Me gustaría ir, ya que estamos aquí —aun así decide ayudar. Liechtenstein se revuelve un poco

—Ya, claro que te gustaría ir. No estaría mal. ¿Tú vendrás con nosotros, Canadá?

—Ah... ehm... Es que... No me gustaría dejar a Liechtenstein sola cocinando...

—Ya, sería bueno que te quedaras a "acompañarla" y "ayudarla" mientras hacen un pastel.

Canadá aprieta los ojos.

— _Je... pardón_. Tal vez deberíamos ir todos —mira a Liechtenstein de reojo pidiendo ayuda y en la hora de las miradas suplicantes, ella mira a Austria pidiendo ayuda.

— _Schweeeeiz_ —insiste Austria quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Was?_ —le mira y se revuelve un poco sabiendo bieeeen el problema—. Es... Es que...

—Ya lo sé, pero no pasa nada.

Bufidito suizo.

—Sólo vamos a hacer pastel, _Bruder_... Pueden quedarse y ayudarnos.

—Bien podría _Österreich_ ayudar en algo alguna vez —protesta y hace los ojos en blanco—. Vamos a ver la torre esa que te ENCANTARÍA ver.

—Bien —Austria sonríe tomándose su cerveza con tranquilidad, eso sí, no te creas que se va a dar prisa.

Liechtenstein sonríe con eso un poquito y se recarga en su asiento conociendo a Austria y su parsimonia. Y ahora, la velocidad de Austria, hace que Suiza empiece a estar histérico y mirar el reloj.

Por supuesto... seguramente Canadá más o menos lo mismo. Liechtenstein se mira las manos, tan tranquila.

—Y... ¿Qué más te han regalado? —pregunta Suiza cuando ya le salta el ojo de la histeria.

—Ehm... pues... —ha venido mi chica a verme y se ha morreado conmigo en la cocina—. E-En el supermercado me han dado unos cupones de descuento y —en cuanto os vayáis vamos a tener sexo de cumpleaños—. Me trajeron un pastel a la oficina ayer porque hoy me tomaba el día libre.

Es muy moooono.

—Cupones de descuento... —asiente Suiza sin estar para nada convencido de que eso sea una buena actividad de cumpleaños, por vida suya. Mira a Austria de reojo.

—Y por algún motivo _Russia_ me ha mandado un gato muerto, creo —esperodeseorezo—, me ha confundido con _America_... otra vez.

—Un... Gato muerto. Eso es un poco amenazador —Suiza parpadea incrédulo.

—No es la primera vez que le confunden —susurra Lili mirando a Austria y sonriendo levemente una vez más.

—De cualquier manera prefiero hacer como si no hubiera sucedido —confiesa.

Suiza niega con la cabeza en desaprobación.

—¿Cómo van tus defensas? ¿Has estado entrenando?

—¡Ah! _O-Oui!_ Aunque aquí no es tan fácil lo de disparar, tengo que cruzar media ciudad para ir al club donde está permitido hacer prácticas...

Suiza se encoge de hombros.

—Eso no es un impedimento. Puedes cruzar caminando o corriendo y harás ejercicio. Además está el asunto de hacer que la gente te note que sigue pareciéndome preocupante —analiza el suizo frunciendo el ceño —, no deberían confundirte.

El canadiense baja la cabeza, regañado, porque Francia le dice lo mismo.

—Yo sé que no es fácil no ser tan llamativo —asegura Suiza y mira a Austria de reojo habiendo olvidado un poco que no quiere irse, porque le ha metido ahora la idea en la cabeza de irse y Austria es molesto por hacer todo tan lento.

Austria está haciendo todo tan lento, en parte, por molestar a Canadá y Liechtenstein y apoyar un poco a Suiza, pero bueno, al final se acaba la cerveza. Austria el rey de la molestia... ¡Ese es mi chico!

Pues por lo visto no lo ha logrado mucho esta vez, nada más a Suiza.

Es que Liechtenstein... Esto es como la tierra prometida con Austria, ¿sabes? Se va a ir. Ya aprobó. Sólo... Es cuestión de no asesinarlo rápidamente. Paciencia... Eventualmente se irá con todo y su hermano, que es el difícil.

La chica sonríe más al ver que ya se termina la cerveza así en modo. ¡Ha! Este arroz ya se coció.

—Bien —suelta Lili dando una suave palmada y poniéndose de pie. Se cuidadosa, niña, sólo te falta echarles.

Canadá da un saltito en su regañiza y Austria levanta una ceja para ella. Ella parpadea mirando a Austria, hace cara de preocupación y se vuelve a sentar.

Austria sonríe un poquito y asiente.

—Vámonos —concede a Liechtenstein más que le pide a Suiza, porque al final, es su niña y maldita sea que le cae bien.

—Finalmente, nadie toma tanto tiempo en beber una cerveza —protesta el helvético levantándose también y frunciendo el ceño. Repentinamente se gira y FULMINA a Canadá.

—¿Hay algo de lo que pase hoy que no te irrite hasta niveles insospechados?

—¿Eh? —sale de su fulminación total y mira a Austria.

—¿No has entendido la pregunta?

—No te he escuchado.

—Si hay algo que no te irrite hoy.

—Ah... _Ja_ , bueno, es... cumpleaños del muchacho, eso es bueno.

—Quien lo diría —eso podría sonar menos irónico. El suizo parpadea.

—Vamos, deja de molestarme tú a mí cual si todo te pareciera bien.

El austriaco hace un gesto pomposo para que pase delante y Suiza suelta un bufidito.

—Eres insufrible —protesta y se gira con Canadá —. Estaremos aquí un par de horas.

Canadá que estaba ahora peleando con la voz de Prusia y su "sé lo que vais a haceeeeer" parpadea saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos.

—Cuidadito, muchacho. CUIDADITO.

El canadiense se sonroja inevitablemente con eso.

—Como haga algo que no quieres, dispararle. Yo te saco de la cárcel —murmura Suiza el delicado hacia Liechtenstein y se va hacia la puerta.

Ella mira a Austria sin terminar de entender cómo su dulce hermano a veces dice esas cosas. Austria la mira con cara de "bueno, va en serio, ya sabes..." yendo tras él. Liechtenstein asiente sabiéndolo, en realidad y yendo a la puerta con ellos.

—Te haré pastel de chocolate —le sonríe a Suiza agradecida, sintiéndose un poco ridícula por hacer justo eso que van a hacer de manera TAN evidente.

— _Ja_ , espero que no esté quemado.

—No es precisamente de chocolate de lo que le gusta rellenar el pastel... —suelta Austria desinteresadamente. Liechtesntein se sonroja un poquito sin mirar a nadie... Porque ha visto el video.

—Eso no es... Eso... _Österreich!_ —susurra Suiza sin poder evitarlo. Austria sonríe yendo al ascensor y ahí se va Suiza detrás, protestando sin hacer mucho más caso a nada.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Canadáaaaaa!

* * *

 _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	2. 2016

Suena el teléfono de Canadá muy pero muy temprano. Él, que duerme aun, no quiero soltar a Lili, que pasó la noche ahí. Pero el aparato suena y suena, así que se gira apretando los ojos, buscando las gafas a tientas para ver quien llama.

"Suiza" se puede leer en la pantalla. El canadiense aprieta los ojos y trata de quitarle el volumen y volver a hundir la cara en el cuello de Liechtenstein, que repentinamente abre los ojos como platos porque es la hora de despertarse y le mete un susto pensando que él la ha despertado.

A Lili le cuesta unos segundos saber dónde es que está, asustándose a juego.

—¿T-Te he despertado? _Je suis desolé_ —se disculpa el canadiense, soltándola y separándose.

— _Nein, Nein_... Es... Seguro son las cinco. Me he despertado cada hora exacta.

—¿Has dormido muy mal? _Suisse_ estaba llamando —se incorpora un poco y va a devolverle la llamada o a responder si sigue con ello histéricamente.

— _Nein_ , no he dormido muy mal. Es el _jet lag_ —le sonríe y le toma de la mano tirando de él—. Seguro quiere felicitarte.

El de anteojos sonríe y se deja caer un poco sobre ella con el teléfono al oído.

— _Allô_? ¿Canadá? —saluda Suiza al contestar, mientras Liechtenstein sonríe y le da un besito en el cuello al otro lado.

—Ah, _bonjour_.

—Soy la _Confédération Suisse_ —por si acaso no sabias a quien llamaste.

—Ya... ya lo sé, ya lo sé —se quita las gafas otra vez. Liechtenstein empieza a hacerle un chupetón.

— _Joyeux anniversaire_. Este año Liechtenstein fue sola.

—Mmmjmmm —cierra los ojos y sonríe, escuchando poquito a Suiza.

—¿Está ahí contigo? —esas preguntas comprometedoras.

—¿Mmm?

—Liechtenstein.

—Ah... uhm... _oui_...

—¿Qué van a hacer?

— _Je_... —carraspea intentando concentrarse un poco—. _Ne se pas_.

Lili aprovecha para abrazarle un poco mejor y magrearle el culo haciendo lo posible porque no se concentre.

—Mmmm... —Suiza frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿No harás una fiesta o algo?

—No lo... uohAa! Te llamo luego.

—¿Por? ¿Estás bien?

Canadá aprieta los ojos porque no quiere colgarle así, pero no quiere estar haciéndole caso y perdiéndose lo que hace Liechtenstein.

— _O-Oui_...

—Suenas un poco... Sofocado.

La chica sonríe porque le parece bastante sexy que esté intentando hacer las dos cosas a la vez y fallando miserablemente. La mano del culo se mueve hacia el frente.

— _Oui_ —se cambia el teléfono de oreja y la mira, sonrojado, ignorando a Suiza en un 95%

—¿Por? ¿Estás ejercitándote en la mañana con Liechtenstein?

Ella hace una caída de párpados que creo que aprendió de los vídeos de Hungría de Egipto y Helena, nueve la mano y se humedece los labios.

— _O-O-Oui_.

—¿Han hecho los nuevos ejercicios que le dije a Liechtenstein?

Lili está haciendo unos ejercicios nuevos con la mano, claramente nada que tenga que ver con lo que Suiza dice.

—Oh... _mais oui_... —es que no suena para nada al tipo de tono que debería tener Canadá para responder... decide poner el manos libres para que ella le oiga también, echando la cabeza atrás y sonriendo.

—Ah, me parece muy bien, ese ejercicio fortalece la espalda y las piernas.

Liechtenstein niega con la cabeza a Canadá y le hace un gesto para que cuelgue, yendo a besarle la mandíbula. El americano le mira con cara de circunstancias de "¿pero cómo voy a colgarle?"

— _Oui, oui_... mucho.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando se haga bien... Quizás podrías venir con Liechtenstein ahora que vuelva y cenar aquí para festejarte y así puedes mostrarme cómo lo haces y ver si es la manera correcta.

—¿M-Mostrarte? _Non, non_ , seguro lo hago bien, lo noto un montón —se sonroja porque se refiere a que está excitado y no puede creer que le esté diciendo eso.

Lili se ríe casi en silencio y asiente ella misma notándolo un montón. Se sonroja igual pensando en su hermano viéndoles hacer esto... U oyéndoles hacer esto. Se mueve para que giren y quedar ella encima del chico.

—Se deben hacer dos veces al día sin falta, mañana y noche. Después yo suelo tomar jugo de naranja... ¿Te duele?

—En... lo absoluto —no sabemos si Lili lleva camiseta, si la lleva, se la quita y si no va para acariciarle un poco los pechos. Yo creo que no debe llevar camiseta ni nada, la escena 100% diferente a lo que está imaginando Suiza.

—Entonces no lo estás haciendo bien, muchacho.

—Me esforzaré más —responde casi sin respiración.

—Bien, bien. Esforzarse es necesario —asegura Suiza mientras Liechtenstein se le monta encima con plena intención de hacer ESO con su hermano ahí escuchando.

—Oh... _mon dieu_...

¿Qué les pasa a los germanos? Esto es como... Un poco de exhibicionismo.

— _Oui_? ¿Qué pasa?

Canadá no contesta con una palabra inteligible, sintiéndose como Francia e Inglaterra, moviéndose con Liechtenstein.

—¿Canadá?

Es que... lo que vas a oír... Va a hacerte colgar. Lili piensa "¡al fin!" mientras Suiza gritonea traumatizado. Creo que el teléfono cae al suelo por debajo de la cama y a nadie le importa más que a Suiza que no va a poderles ver a la cara en meses. Pues eso le pasa por no pillar las indirectas, opina Austria.

Pero es más divertido si no las pilla. Oh, sí... su inocencia.

Feliz cumpleaños Canadá.

oxOXOxo

—Sólo quería felicitarlo. Y... Es su día, no... Tú y yo no estamos... —carraspea el suizo junto a Austria —. Estamos de vacaciones…

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no podemos salir en las historias según ella —señala a Aceite que dice que son ellas las que están de vacaciones del Ausui, que ya han escrito mucho.

—¿Por?

—Ah, pues no lo sé. Y no soy inocente. Y me da igual, ni siquiera quería jugar con ustedes.

—Pues has sido tú el que ha venido a llamar al chico —responde el moreno. Suiza parpadea.

—¡Pues es que es su cumpleaños! Y no me han dejado ir a verle.

—Qué malooo —se burla Agua.

—Bueno, si te vas a burlar nada mas de mí, me voy a casa —refunfuña y parpadea, viendo a todos lados—. ¿Y dónde está _Österreich_?

—Se ha ido cuando hemos dicho que no habría Ausui.

—Bah, pues nada. Me largo.

Austria se ríe y Suiza arruga la nariz y desfrunce un poquito el ceño decidiendo mejor no irse... Siempre no.

—Shu, shu —hace un movimiento de mano.

—¡Deja de echarme! —chilla y el austriaco sigue sin hacerle caso—. ¡Deja de echarme como si fuera un perro!

—Pues si no sabes irte como las personas.

—¿Y por qué demonios quieres que me vaya?

—Pues estás con lo de la FIFA.

—Estoy HARTO de la estúpida FIFA —va a sentarse a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No me extraña.

—Todos conspiran contra todos. El idiota de Blatter renunció y... —carraspea—. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Ya felicitaste a Canadá?

— _Nein_ , espero a que acabe de celebrarlo con Lili —sonríe el cínico. El mayor se revuelve.

—¡No se supone que iría a ESO! —protesta sonrojado—. ¡Debía ir a felicitarle, a hacerle de desayunar y a pasear con él!

—¿Y a qué crees que fue?

—¡No a ESO! ¡Ella es linda y pequeña para estar haciendo esas guardadas, no sé cómo tú no te escandalizas!

—Porque no es TAN pequeña y en realidad me alegra.

—¿Te alegra que se esté acostando con el muchacho? —frunce el ceño—. ¡Sí que es pequeña, yo cuando tenía su edad con trabajos sabía qué era un abrazo especial!

—Yo a su edad estaba casándome por segunda vez.

—¿Te parece que tú eres un buen ejemplo? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te dice nada eso?

—Me dice que tú eras un chico raro y precoz que no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Liechtenstein es pequeña e inocente, aunque tú luches por robarle la inocencia.

—Ya había pasado algo contigo antes de mis segundas nupcias... y más veces que hubieras querido que pasara.

El rubio le mira con la boca abierta todo sonrojado.

—¡No hubiera querido que pasara NADA! ¡Y Liechtenstein no tendría por qué tener esas experiencias traumáticas en su infancia!

—No va a tener esas experiencias porque está pasando más de una vez de una forma sana y normal.

—¡Está teniendo una vida de libertinaje! —le mira y se sonroja un poco más aun, desviando la mirada.

—En lo absoluto, está teniendo una vida de pareja —replica mirándole de reojo.

—¡Pues en mis tiempos eso no se hacía! ¡Debería estar siguiendo MIS pasos, no los tuyos!

—¿Cuáles? Permanecer obsesionado con eso hasta hace...

—¡No estoy obsesionado con eso! —le mira frunciendo el ceño. No le aguanta la mirada y se mira las manos—. Ugh! Pues bravo, ya tienes a Liechtenstein sin estar obsesionada con nada y teniendo una feliz vida en pareja como estabas tú. Muy bien.

—¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente? ¿En serio prefieres que le pasara lo que a ti? —traga saliva porque aun se siente culpable de eso. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— _Nein_. Pero no veo porqué tiene que seguir TUS pasos, como si no hubiera otras maneras de ser feliz cuidándose un poco.

—No está siguiendo mis pasos... ella no tiene a alguien como tú.

— _Nein_ , sólo nos falta que tuviera a un idiota con quien jugar y de quien burlarse.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco porque no lo está entendiendo y suspira. Suiza le mira y gira la cabeza.

—No sé por qué me molesta tanto, ¿vale? Sólo parece que la lanzas a ello justo porque a mí me molesta.

—La lanzo a ello porque le hace feliz y tú tienes demasiado miedo de que le hagan daño, tanto que preferirías que se perdiera de lo bueno por evitarle la posibilidad de sufrir lo malo.

—Pues exactamente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si sale mal y le hace daño el muchacho ese, eh? ¡Ya es bastante que vayan al cine y se den besos, pero si hacen aún más cosas es PEOR!

—Si le hace daño la consolaremos, la apoyaremos y la dejaremos crecer como hacen las personas normales.

—Además me haces sonar como un loco sólo por querer protegerla. ¡Y para colmo ella hace exactamente lo que TÚ dices y a mí no me escucha!

Austria sonríe un poco.

—Y luego... volveremos la vida de ese muchacho un infierno hasta que se arrepienta solamente de haber pensado en la posibilidad —y lo dice tan tranquilo como si hablara de ir de picnic.

El de ojos verdes le mira de reojo. Austria se humedece los labios y no le mira, tranquilamente, como si no hubiera dicho eso. Hasta unos segundos después le mira un poco interrogante como si no supiera lo que sucede.

—Un infierno —repite lentamente.

— _Was_?

—¡Bueno, al menos estás diciendo algo sensato!

—Como si dijera algo insensato alguna vez.

—¡Dices muchas cosas insensatas!

—Ah, _ja_? Dime una.

—Llevarme la contraria en todo confundiendo a Liechtenstein.

—Y ella elige hacer lo que yo propongo... mmm... me parece que tú eres el de las cosas insensatas —sonríe. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Desde luego que elige hacer las cosas como tú dices. No le pones NINGÚN alto, no le dices NUNCA que no están bien cosas como ir a acostarse con el muchacho todo lo que quiera mientras habla conmigo por teléfono, porque te hace gracia o porque le da valor a las cosas que tu hacías. De ser por ti se saltaría también el entrenamiento y sólo tocaría el violín.

—No es como que el entrenamiento sirva de mucho...

Suiza le mira incrédulo.

—¡Vale, que no se entrene tampoco! ¡Que no se entrene ni trabaje, que no haga nada y sea igual que tú, qué importa lo que yo le he enseñado por décadas! ¡Nada!

—Veo que vas captando la idea.

— _Verdammt_! —frunce el ceño y se cruza con los brazos muy apretados—. Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a permitirle dejar de entrenar en las mañanas y convertirse en otra austriaca. ¡Ya tengo más que suficiente contigo! Es más, voy a decirle que regrese y va a estar castigada.

—En realidad creo que el entrenamiento es bueno, seguro hace que se canse menos y evita que se quede sin aliento a la mitad.

El suizo parpadea incrédulo oootra vez.

—¡¿Estás hablando de a la mitad del... de... de eso?!

—Desde luego.

— _Österreich_! ¡Deja de hablar de esas cosas! ¡Si me parece que es PÉSIMA la idea de que se esté acostando con él, aún PEOR es el asunto de hablar de ello contigo!

—¿Qué tiene de terrible hablar conmigo? Te digo que seguro tu entrenamiento la ayuda a ello.

—¡Yo NO la entreno para que aguante más en el sexo! —cara de HORROR.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —se encoge de hombros y Suiza se tapa los ojos con las manos.

—¡Lo que quieres es que ya no se entrene y sólo me estás metiendo esa idea horrible en la cabeza para que la recuerde en los entrenamientos!

—En realidad no sé si a veces quieres que yo entrene por eso mismo —se cruza de piernas. El mayor se lleva ahora las manos a la cabeza y el cerebro le implosiona un poco.

—N-Nnnn! _Österreich_!

— _Was_? Si tienes algún problema puedes decirlo claramente.

—No es que... E-Es decir... Yo... ¡Sí que tengo! —debe estar rojo, rojo como cereza.

—Ah, _ja_? ¿Y cuál es?

—¡Hablar de eso!

—¿Qué problema tienes con ello?

—¡No se habla de ello! ¡Es uno de esos temas de los que NO se puede hablar! ¡Está prohibido!

—¿Está prohibido hablar conmigo de tus problemas sexuales?

—¡Desde luego!

—¿Y cómo planeas resolverlos?

—¡No hablando de ellos! Oh... ¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando de ellos porque tú tienes problemas?

—Tú eres el que quiere que entrene porque por lo visto no aguanto suficiente.

—¡No digo que no aguantes lo suficiente! ¡De hecho mis problemas contigo en la cama no tienen nada que ver con eso!

—¿Entonces cuáles son?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto si estábamos hablando de Liechtenstein?

—Porque esto me interesa más ahora mismo.

—Yo tengo más interés en ponerme un cubo en la cabeza y morir.

—Puedes hablar de ello con un cubo en la cabeza si quieres.

—¡ _Nein_ , no quiero hablar del sexo! Me niego —de hecho toma el cuello de su camiseta y se esconde dentro como si fuera tortuga.

—Yo me niego a no saber qué problema tienes —frunce el ceño muy en serio ahora, mirándole de reojo.

—No tengo ningún problema real.

—Entonces los irreales —asiente. Suiza lloriquea un poco adentro de su camiseta—. Los gimoteos no valen como respuesta aceptable.

—¡No estoy gimoteando! —gimotea—. ¡Mi problema es que quieres hablar de eso y eso no se habla! Es muy vergonzoso.

—Desde luego que lo haces y no me importa cuanta vergüenza es que te da.

—... —Tras unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Ves? ¡Ese es justo el problema!

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué no podemos ser felices así como estamos y ya? —lloriquea.

—Porque acabo de enterarme que tienes problemas conmigo.

—¡No tengo problemas contigo! ¡De hecho es que TODO lo que te diga lo usarás en mi contra!

—¿No los tienes? —sonríe.

—¡Tengo problemas con hablar de ello y mi único problema es querer gustar y a ti te da igual cuanta vergüenza me dé y te odio!

—Buen chico —le hace pat pat en la cabeza. El suizo saca la cabeza y le fulmina, haciendo reír al menor.

—¿Tú tienes problemas?

— _Nein, liebe_ , cuando yo tenga problemas te enterarás en el acto. Estás perfectamente entrenado —tan o más cínico aun. Suiza parpadea… y parpadea otra vez.

—¡¿Cómo que "entrenado"?!

—Me refiero al entrenamiento —bien desviada esa bola. El banquero se relaja un poco.

—Pensé que dirías que sí, que todo era un desastre —confiesa escondiéndose un poco en su flequillo.

—Sé que entrenas a diario para que no sea así.

Otros parpadeos.

—¿P-Perdona? ¿Estás insinuando que yo entreno para satisfacerte en la cama?

—Aunque te dé vergüenza admitirlo, todo el mundo lo sabe —se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

— _W-Was_?! —chillido escandalizado.

— _Was_? ¿No lo sabías? Hombre, pero si es evidente.

Abre la boca en forma de O. Así Ö.

—Es imposible que pensaras que era un secreto.

—P-P-Pero... ¡Pero si yo no entreno por eso! ¡Yo entreno para protegerte! ¡Y entreno para estar fuerte! ¡Porque estoy en medio de ustedes y si no entrenara ya me habrían matado todos! ¡No entreno para satisfacerte sexualmente EN LO ABSOLUTO! —chilla.

—Eso dices —sonríe tan tranquilo completamente en postura "igual nadie te cree" aunque se sonroja un poco con lo de para protegerle.

—De hecho no creo... No... Hay alguna relación con entrenar y ser bueno en... ¡¿Eso?!

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Abre la boca impresionado ooootra vez, aunque se tapa la cara y empieza a tener el dilema mental de que ahora no puede entrenar abiertamente porque todos piensan que es por Austria y para ser bueno en la cama, lo cual no es verdad.

Quizás si se levanta una hora antes... Pueda entrenar y luego meterse otra vez en la cama y hacer como que no entrena más, porque él NO es que quiera que todos sepan que él quiere satisfacerle.

—Yo creo que... Es... ¿Y si es así por qué demonios tú no entrenas?

—Porque como tú has dicho, tú no tienes ningún problema y estás encantado conmigo, así que no lo necesito.

—Pero si yo no me ejercito lo hago mal —parpadea ooootra vez.

—Que yo recuerde nunca has dejado de hacerlo, así que no estoy seguro.

—¿Y si quiero que tú lo hagas para que mejores?

—¿Ahora resulta que estás insatisfecho?

—¡P-Pues no estoy "e-encantado" como dices!

—Así que ahora tu libidinoso y pervertido deseo sexual no se ve satisfecho.

— _Was_?! ¡Yo no tengo un libidinoso y pervertido deseo sexual! —chilla súper sonrojado.

—No olvides "insatisfecho", ya imagino que debes estar constantemente excitándote por todo y acabando frustrado —levanta un solo dedo y se lo pasa por el brazo.

Es que además, condenado Austria, si que despiertas ese... Ejem... Deseo. Tiene un escalofrío y se abraza el brazo, sonrojando llevándose la otra mano a las regiones vitales.

—¡No es verdad que me excito con todo lo que haces!

Austria le mira a los ojos, luego le mira a la mano en sus regiones vitales para evidenciarlo y al final a los ojos de nuevo, con cara de circunstancia.

— _Österreich_! —protesta en regaño sonrojándose más aun—. No es como que seamos... Que seas... Yo... ¡Deberías ejercitarte!

—Veamos... explícame bien cuál es el problema. ¿La frecuencia? ¿La duración?

—¡Todo es un problema! —mira que inventos los tuyos—. E-El... L-La frecuencia, sí, y es... Corto.

—Ya veo... más veces y durante más tiempo. Intercedo que esto no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo en lo absoluto entonces.

—¡E-Esto no! ¡Claro que no! Y... Es... —es que no sabe ni qué más chillar, está histérico—. ¡E-Esto lo es pero eso no!

—¿Esto el qué?

—¡Deja de confundirme! ¡¿Tú crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?!

—No estamos hablando de mí, tú eres el que tiene el problema.

—¡Eres tú el que me hace tener problemas!

—Eso está claro —sonríe cínico.

Suiza se sonroja en automático.

—La pregunta real aquí —le mira, caricia en la mejilla, pelo tras la oreja, se acerca—. Es si son la clase correcta de problemas —susurra a su oído.

—L-L-La... _W-Was_? —tiene un escalofrío y traga saliva sonoramente, sonrojado. Gira un poco la cara a mirarle después del susurro con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿C-Cuál es la incorrecta?

—La que implica que realmente hay algo que no estás disfrutando —responde poniéndole una mano en el pecho y acariciándole un poco. El mayor le mira la mano en el pecho y resopla un poco con el corazón acelerado.

—D-Disfrutando...

Austria hace solamente una ligeeeera presión para hacer que se tumbe. Y ahí va a tumbarse mirándole con ojos muy muy abiertos, casi como si le estuviera descubriendo.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera necesito tener fuerza.

—¿Fu-Fuerza para qué?

—Para absolutamente nada.

De todos modos pone ambos brazos a los lados de Suiza, subiéndosele encima. Este pone cara de completo idiota.

—E-Ejercicio... No dije f-fuerza. Aunque imagina que tuvieras un poca.

—Con lo bien que marcas tú el ritmo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué entrenamiento es el que te hace ejercitarte la cadera para esa resistencia.

Abre la boca con eso quedándose MUDO. De todos modos, Austria se sonroja un poco por habérselo dicho así.

—Y-Yo... T-Tú...

El moreno desvía la mirada y decide mejor dedicarse a desfajarlo y abrirle la camisa... porque viene de la FIFA. Hasta corbata roja trae.

—E-En realidad... Tú haces... —le mira dejándole hacer y sonrojándose otra vez—. Bien.

—Bien... ¿qué? —no le mira a los ojos.

—Todo —suelta sin pensar y el de ojos purpuras ahora sí le mira. Suiza se sonroja y se tapa la boca —. _Nein, nein_! ¡No todo!

El austriaco sonríe y el mayor aprieta los ojos.

—La... clase correcta de problemas, entonces —le desanuda la corbata tomándose su tiempo.

— _Nein. Nein_! ¡No es verdad! Tú... ¡Haces muchas cosas mal! —le quita la mano y él se desanuda la corbata.

—Sht! —le riñe y le da un golpecito a una de sus manos porque le ha quitado. Suiza levanta las cejas con ese movimiento—. No seas impaciente —vuelve a reñirle.

—¡Tú eres lento siempre! ¡Hasta marcas el ritmo más LENTO que hay!

— _Ja_ —ni atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Pues... ¡¿Ves?! —le mira igual habiendo quitado las manos esperando que ¡por el amor del cielo siga! Pero no lo hace, sólo alega y alega... expresamente. Yendo aun más lento ahora.

—Tú te quejabas que esto no duraba lo suficiente.

Suiza vuelve a ponerse la mano en la camisa, desabotonándose uno de los botones. Austria le mira hacer, dejándole esta vez y cuando ve que acaba...

—Siento como que estás ansioso para desnudarte.

— _Was_?! _Nein_!

—¿Así planeas seducirme? ¿Usando tu cuerpo? Ya veo porque más entrenas tanto.

—U-Usando _WAS_?! _Neeein_! —se cierra la camisa con las dos manos. Austria sonríe de lado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es que quieres que te toque?

— _Nein_... —protesta en un susurrito.

—A mí me parece que sí.

—¡P-Pues estás mal!

—Está bien, no lo hago entonces —levanta las manos, inocente.

— _W-Was_?! —desconsuelo. El moreno sonríe un poco malignamente—. P-Pero...

—¿Ajá? —levanta una ceja, retador. Suiza le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Ugh. Este es mi estúpido problema contigo —protesta tapándose la cara con un brazo.

—¿Cuál? —como si no lo supiera... y aunque tiene un muy fuerte entrenamiento mental como todos ya sabemos, vuelve a ponerle las manos sobre el abdomen, aunque sin moverlas a pesar de lo que incita el torso de Suiza a ser tocado... y más aun para un... galo. (Austria quiere matarte con ese… nombre)

Suiza se revuelve sin querer decirlo.

—No me gustas.

El austriaco recoge los dedos para arañarle un poco la piel... o más bien rascarle un poco solamente. Suiza hasta arquea un poquito la espalda temblando sólo con ello. ¿Por qué demonios tenía siempre que ser él el que se MORÍA de ganas?

—¿Por qué no? —decide preguntar y empieza a mover los dedos como si estuviera tocando el piano distraídamente.

Y además entre mas peleaba por no querer más quería que... Un segundo. ¿Estaba tocando su abdomen como si fuera el piano?

—P-P-P... —balbucea espiándole.

Cierra los ojos y tararea muy suave con la nariz. La mano izquierda sube como si fuera a tocar el teclado superior, porque no es un piano, es un órgano. El rubio se humedece los labios sin quererse mover, pensando que esto así es nuevo y bastante sexy. Mueve un poco el brazo para mirarle mejor.

Austria sonríe un poco con los ojos cerrados y le acaricia igual de suavemente que acaricia la teclas, haciendo el sonido adecuado con la garganta y la nariz, en coordinación con los dedos.

Ayuda además que no le mire espiarle. El suizo se calma un poco de todo lo tenso que se había puesto y mira de reojo las manos sobre su torso, que siguen moviéndose hasta que... se acaba el espacio, porque los teclados son mucho más largos que el cuerpo de Suiza a lo ancho.

En realidad casi cualquier cosa es más grande que Suiza.

Así que Austria bufa y le fulmina como si fuera su culpa porque no puede terminar. Suiza tiene la respiración agitada y ojitos de corazón. Se sorprende un poco con la fulminación.

— _W-Was_? ¿Por qué paras?

—Porque la siguiente nota está aquí —le muestra el lugar con el dedo en el aire —, tendrías que desnudarte del todo y tumbarte a lo largo, no a lo ancho.

—¿D-Desnudarme del todo? _Nein_! Puedes... —abre los brazos poniéndose en cruz.

El moreno chasquea la lengua porque eso no sirve, así que Suiza los quita.

—Prefiero hacerle el amor al Bossendorfen —Austria de quince años frustrado porque las cosas no salen como quiere.

El helvético entreabre un poco los labios con esa declaración sin esperársela en lo absoluto ahora mismo. Se mueve para que se le quite de encima. Pues Austria se quita y se va al piano tan ¡jum!

Suiza parpadea un poco y le desconsolado porque este giro de eventos es un poco desconsolador. Se sonroja y se abrocha otra vez la camisa sin dejar de oír el "prefiero hacerle el amor al bossendorfen" en su cabeza.

Suena algo así súper dramático... debe ser algo como de Beethoven. Drama germano.

—¡Pues tírate todo lo que quieras ayuda puto bossendorfen de mierda, a ver si él te quiere de vuelta! —le grita todo enfadado antes de largarse.

Sigue la música lastimera.

Y toda la FIFA va a sufrir las consecuencias de esto. Puede que lo arregle todo en un día y meta a la cárcel a la mitad de las personas. Para cuando vuelva, de mal humor, se lo va a encontrar aún en el piano.

Pues eso, se oye la música y bufa nada más entrar haciendo todo el ruido posible, prendiendo la televisión sólo entrar a la sala, sin saludarle. Sonrojándose un poco en el proceso, hay que decirlo, pero bufando malhumorado igual.

Austria acaba la pieza que estaba tocando y sale a la sala, mirándole con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta. El mayor le sube un poco más a la tele, que están dando un partido viejo de futbol. Se afloja la corbata y sube las botas a la mesa.

—¿Así que esto ahora es un tú contra mí?

— _Nein_ , esto es un "eres un idiota".

—¿Poner la televisión a un volumen que debe ser molesto hasta para ti es tu forma de decirme que soy idiota? —pregunta en un tono que seguramente Suiza no puede oír con la tele.

— _Was_? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso —Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Creo que sale volando el control remoto atrás de Austria, que va escaleras arriba, al cuarto de Suiza... donde cierra con pestillo. El aparato se hace añicos contra el segundo escalón, pero el moreno ni se inmuta.

Suiza grita una grosería frustrado, quedándose mirando el partido unos cuantos minutos, de maaaalas, completamente convencido de que él tiene razón y Austria es un idiota insensible que PREFIERE HACERLE EL AMOR A SU PUTO PIANO. Como si tú lo fueras mucho.

De todos modos, espera que descubras que has sido desterrado de tu propio cuarto.

Sube detrás de Austria quince minutos más tarde dispuesto a entrar a su cuarto y gritarle cosas... Y puede gritárselas a través de la puerta. Lo hace cuando la puerta no cede.

—Pero qué demonios... _Österreich_! —aporrea la puerta cuando no hay respuesta —, ¡Ábreme!

Una nota pasa por debajo de la puerta y el suizo se da cuenta hasta unos segundos más tarde después de aporrearla otra vez. Finalmente se agacha y la recoge.

"El cuarto es para las personas, no para los monos, deja de hacer rudo con todo"

—Tú deja de... Tú... ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Es mi cuarto y grito lo que sea!

No hay respuesta.

—Eres... Eres... ¡un grosero!

No hay respuesta.

—¡Pero es que esto es absurdo! —le mete una patada a la puerta, de rabia más que de otra cosa, y se baja a hacer chocolate sin entender NADA de lo que ocurre con el austríaco.

Es que ÉL había preferido al piano. ¡¿Y ahora actuaba muy indignado?! Y además encerrado en su cuarto.

Ha dicho eso sólo para molestarte… Y lo ha conseguido.

Un rato más tarde, un poco más tranquilo gracias a las endorfinas, sube otra vez. Y toca la puerta. Sale por debajo de la puerta algunos dibujos que Suiza le requisó a Lili y nunca tiró en los que sale Austria. El grito de HORROR.

—¡Sal! ¡Sal, sal! ¡SAL!

Salen algunas fotos de las que le mandó Prusia.

—Waaaaah! ¡Deja de revisarlo todooo!

Más papeles y fotos, poco a poco.

— _Österreeeich_! _Neiiiiin_!

Ni caso y el rubio pasea como LEÓN afuera del cuarto.

—¿No vas a abrir nunca más o qué? —protesta y pasan unos segundos sin que ocurra nada —. ¡Es mi cuarto y son mis cosas! ¡No las revises!

Sale la página con lo que leyó en la boda y el pestillo se abre. El sonrojo suizo no disminuye.

—¡Dejaaaa! NO toques las cosas de la bo... —se calla a media frase al oírlo.

Toma el pomo y lo gira leeeentamente hasta que abre la puerta, con todas las fotos y dibujos y la hoja de la boda en las manos. Austria está sentado en la cama con algunas más esparcidas... ordenadamente a su lado.

— _Österreich_... —protesta débilmente sonrojándose más y abrazando las cosas que trae en las manos.

El de anteojos le mira a la cara y Suiza otra vez es incapaz de aguantarle la mirada.

—¿Q-Qué haces con mis cosas?

No le responde porque es que le han emocionado un poco... siempre le pasa. El helvético vacila un poco y traga saliva dando un pasito hacia la cama, queriendo quitarle de ahí y alejarle de SUS cosas de SU Austria. Porque además hay cosas muy viejas ahí que le han hecho compañía demasiadas veces.

Austria no se mueve. Y... Es que esas cosas son la prueba clara de que Austria es su mayor obsesión, y su... Todo. Es siempre vergonzoso que las vea. Pone las fotos y los dibujos sobre la cama en una esquinita.

El austriaco levanta la cabeza, traga saliva y le toma de la muñeca. Suiza se queda inmóvil sintiendo cada dedo y cada articulación como si traspasara la tela de la camisa. Le mira de reojo y Austria debe poder oír que su corazón se acelera.

Austria tira de él hacia sí y el suizo da un par de pasitos sin resistirse ni siquiera un poco. El moreno tira del todo hasta darle un beso. Suiza le abraza y se lo da, cerrando los ojos, con cierta angustilla.

Pues más o menos la misma que tiene el austriaco. El helvético le acaricia la mejilla y el pelo de la nuca y se le echa un poco encima haciendo que se acueste sobre sus cosas en la cama. Esta vez Austria no protesta.

El mayor se separa un poquito y le quita las gafas con suavidad.

—Te juro que te quiero más que tu piano —susurra con bastante dulzura. El de ojos purpura sonríe un poco con eso.

—Por lo menos necesitas menos mantenimiento.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —lo medio fulmina.

—¿Qué mantenimiento necesitas tú?

—Necesito afecto. Y muchos besos —se sonroja con esto —. Y... Ejercicio.

—El piano a cambio me da música... ¿qué me das tú?

El rubio se sonroja un montoooon con lo que va a decir.

—Amor... Incondicional —explota. El menor sonríe un poco más, satisfecho —. Tú...

—Puede que valga la pena el esfuerzo entonces —valora. Suiza bufa un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—Eres insufrible —protesta —. ¿En qué momento es que tú me das a mí amor incondicional?

—Yo te doy mantenimiento.

—Eso es que me das unos besos y afecto y me dejas ejercitarme —frunce el ceño un poquito.

—¿Y no lo hago?

—Eso no es quererme incondicionalmente.

—No has especificado que eso fuera necesario.

El niño del queso parpadea y se le cae un poco la cara.

—Pues no es que... Yo...

—¿Ajá?

—¿A ti nunca te enseñó _vater_ sobre la reciprocidad?

— _Nein_ , siempre decía " _Preussen_ , sé bueno. _Schweiz_ , vigila la casa. _Österreich_... trata de no morirte".

Suiza lo fulmina con cara de póker.

—¡Pues voy a enseñártelo yo! No puedes... No... ¡ _Verdammt_ , estamos casados!

—Aja... —se ríe.

—¡Pues se supone que deberías quererme incondicionalmente!

—Creo que entonces ya no sale tan a cuenta

—Pero como no va a salir a cuenta si yo hago esas cosas también! —sigue protestando. Austria se ríe —. ¡De hecho yo te doy más besos que tú a mí!

—Pues no se nota.

Beso. Se separa, le mira. Otro beso. Austria sonríe porque justo eso quería. Otro beso y otro beso. El moreno le atrapa los labios en alguno de ellos para que no se escape y lo profundice.

Y ya está, se le echa encima del todo otra vez abrazándole con fuerza y cerrando los ojos. Y quiero decir que dure esto mucho o poco, cuando termine va a recoger todas las cosas obsesivamente, contarlas, catalogarlas y guardarlas otra vez. Porque está muy bien que hagan un desastre, ¡pero ya le está dando comezón que se arrugue una foto, o el discurso de la boda!

No creas, a Austria le parece perfectamente entendible.


End file.
